In modern assembly procedures, speed and accuracy are extremely important to avoid slowdown in assembly lines and insure effective joining of parts. In addition, many varieties of fasteners are used to join parts. Most of these fasteners must be applied by hand which is, of course, a time consuming operation. The object of the present invention is to provide a system and structures for pre-assembly of fasteners to one part of an assembly with unified carriers. This carrier can then be quickly connected to a unified receiver with a push-on motion requiring no tools or manual manipulation.
More particularly, the invention contemplates a plurality of carriers each adapted to receive a particular type of fastener as, for example, bolts and nuts, spring clips, Christmas tree projection fasteners, interlocking fibers and so forth. A first part, such as a panel, is prepared by fastening to one side a series of unified carriers by any means selected among available fasteners. A second part to be assembled is prepared by molding with it or fastening to it, by a suitable adhesive or sonic welding, a series of unified receivers spaced in coordination with the fasteners on the first part. The unified carrier is designed to have a sliding telescopic interlocking fit with the unified receiver. Accordingly, an unskilled worker can assemble the prepared parts with a simple press-on motion.
Various types of fasteners and receivers are illustrated in connection with the following description in which the best modes contemplated for the invention are disclosed and described.